pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Potions
' Potions' are magical mixtures commonly brewed in cauldrons and used to create various effects on the drinker. A wizard or witch who specialises in potion brewing is known as a potioneer. Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, lethal poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to immunity to flames. Potions are not necessarily used by drinking, as some can be applied by physical contact or creates an effect simply by being created. The Potions class is taught in the Potions Classroom. Brewing potions Once you have the right ingredients you can begin to brew potions. Successfully brewed potions can be given to your friends as gifts, or kept for self-use, and you'll also be awardedHouse Pointshouse points for your efforts. You will lose house points for badly-brewed potions, so follow the instructions carefully. Before you brew a real potion, you can practise making Cure for Boils and you won't win or lose any house points for trying, even if you succeed. When following the instructions given to you in your book, students must follow the instructions in the order given. Example: If the book says heat your cauldron and then crush ingredients in your mortar, students are required to do it in that order. If students choose to crush their ingredients before heating their cauldron, they will fail at brewing the potion. Potions *Antidote to Common Poisons *Cure for Boils *Forgetfulness Potion *Herbicide *Sleeping Draught *Wideye or Awakening Potion House points comparison *Fastest points *Cheapest points Strategies and Tips Potion-making can be a very costly practice since you have to buy ingredients every time you make a new potion. However, there are some ways to mitigate the cost of your potion making: *You can find several potion ingredients throughout the chapters which will reappear after you have run out of that particular ingredient. For instance, two of the ingredients used to make the Wideye or Awakening Potion can be found in Book 1, Chapter 8, Moment 3 (Hagrid's Wooden House); there are numerous other reappearing ingredients to be found throughout the first book. *Keep in mind that the ingredients only reappear once you have run out of that particular ingredient. *If you fail to make the potion, refresh your browser to have another go and for a chance to reclaim your ingredients. *You must be careful when going through the steps to make your potion. If you don't let it finish counting the ingredient you were adding for one step, for example, and start on another step before it's finished, it will think you skipped steps and say you didn't do it in the right order, even if you really did. *There is a glitch, at least for me, that occurs when I have to use Horned Slugs. Sometimes they'll fall through the bottom of the cauldron when I drop them just a little too far to the right. Luckily it doesn't mess up your potion. You just have to add one more slug than usual for that potion if it happens once. *Instead of referring to the potion book between steps, put the potion steps from this site in a second browser window side-by-side with your potions table. Potions are timed and you can save a lot of time by just glancing over at the other window. Books *Magical Drafts and Potions Trivia *As of the 4th of May, 2012, 4.2 million potions have been attempted. It is unknown how many of those failed to brew succesfully. *Potions